When the end comes
by lexie allgood
Summary: When Clara is faced with death how will she manage to cheat it this time? Who will help her and what is the price? Can she come back this time and if she does is it even her anymore? If I get a lot of interest I might have more of the characters come in later. Rated M for later chapters.


The Doctor, Clara, Vastra and Jenny were fighting the Sontarans. They were currently running away as the Doctor was desperately trying to come up with a plan. The TARDIS had materialized right in the middle of a sontaran war meeting when they were trying to take Vastra and Jenny home and now they were running away from the Sontarans and trying to think of how to get out of here seeing as the Sontarans took the TARDIS away from him.

They were just running around a corner-Clara first-when Clara was shot in the stomach. Her eyes widened in shock as her hand went to her stomach. The Doctor didn't know that she had been shot but Vastra and Jenny had already grabbed the Doctor and pulled him back. Clara turned around to face them and she saw Vastra and Jenny look to her blood soaked white shirt they grabbed the Doctor and waited for it to click knowing that he would fight when it did.

"Keep him safe." Clara said as she fell to her knees. It was then that the Doctor actually caught up to the situation and began to fight Jenny and Vastra's grips. They held on tight and Clara collapsed to the floor.

Clara was dying and there was nothing the Doctor could do. They knew that he could not go to her because there was a 'sniper' waiting for him to come out from his hiding place. All he wanted to do was get to Clara and save her. She couldn't just die on him again. The Doctor could hear her trying to breathe and he could hear her choking on blood. He was screaming at Vastra and Jenny to let him go but they held on tight.

"Doctor if you go to her you will die." Vastra said.

"She is the one dying!" the Doctor shouted.

"Yes."

"And you two are just standing by watching her die!"

"We have to. You cannot die Doctor."

"If she dies I will want to die." He said

"She would not want that for you, she would never want you to die for her." Jenny said.

The Doctor slowly stopped fighting and slumped against the wall. He looked over to Clara and said "She is dying and I can't save her. She is all alone."

"I know…" Jenny said.

"I never told her…"

"Never told her what…?" Vastra asked

"That I love her." The Doctor whispered. He put his face in his hands in grief and Jenny and Vastra shared a look.

"I am sure she knows. Somehow Clara Oswin Oswald knows that you love her." Jenny said attempting to comfort him. The Doctor was listening for her to stop breathing and when he finally heard her take her last shaky breath and then release it he began crying even harder.

"Clara. My Clara, such an impossible girl and she has to end here and now." He wiped his tear streaked face and got up. Before he could say anything a golden glow was spilling out of the room. They tried to see what was going on but the gold light was just so bright that they couldn't see anything in the room, after a few moments the glow dimmed down a bit and they saw Clara standing in the middle of a room with wisps of gold light floating out from her. The light wrapped around the Sontaran that had shot Clara and he suddenly disappeared, after that was done the light suddenly vanished from the room leaving Clara standing in the center of it with gold glowing eyes.

The Doctor hesitantly walked over to Clara and said "Clara, what is going on?"

"Oh come on thief, you must have guessed already." Clara said.

"I… Idris?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes." She said simply and then looked at Jenny "No but it should be fun." she said

"What?"

"Will be fun sorry I always get my tenses confused, future stuff and everything."

"What did you do?" the Doctor asked ignoring the other conversation.

"I put a small piece of myself in Clara. I couldn't let her die. You love Clara doctor and she loves you. I can't let you lose anyone else." Idris smiled softly at the doctor.

"So is she still in there?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I only took control to bring her back to life she took control back after that. The Sontaran was all her. She is letting me explain this to you because she does not know how to. She is here forever thief…I have given you the perfect companion."

"So are you going to leave her now?"

"The little piece of me is going to stay. If it were to leave than she would die -again. Right now ninety nine percent of me is here after I am done talking than I will only leave about ten percent of myself with her. She has control now…see you soon." With that the glow left Clara's eyes and she looked at the Doctor and gave him a funny look

"Just what I needed… a piece of the snog box in me forever." Clara said her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Did you kill him?" the Doctor said referring to the sontaran

Clara just shook her head "No. I transported him to another room that reminds me we should really get going. I know where to find the snog box."

"You really can't continue to call the TARDIS 'the snog box' anymore." The Doctor said

"I can and I will." Clara said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I have so many questions." The Doctor said

"Right…I know. But can we save them for later because we really need to get out of her?" She ran to Vastra and Jenny and looked around the corner to see a group of about eleven Sontarans marching toward them . Clara's eyes began glowing again and she smiled back at the others.

"This is not going to be easy to get out of this." Jenny said

"No but as I already told you it should be fun." Clara walked out into the hallway and did her thing causing the eleven Sontarans to be transported to a different room far away. Clara motioned for the others to follow her and she led the way to the snog box. Anyone they encountered she simply teleported them to the room that she was keeping the other Sontarans in -the door was locked which meant that they could not run off and tell the others what was happening.

Clara stopped outside of a door and put her finger to her lips. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she said "There are five Sontarans in the room surrounding me. Give me a moment and I will transport them to the others. Stay here." With that glow-y eyed Clara walked into the room and a few seconds later she came back and let them in. She snapped the doors to the police box open and everyone went inside. She waited until everyone was in before she closed her eyes and asked the universe to unlock the door and let the Sontarans out. And when she knew that the universe had done it she walked into the box and shut the doors.

* * *

><p>Don't worry Clara is going to freak out about this whole thing in the next chapter. She is just being strong right now because that is what she does...she always acts like everything is perfectly okay. Please leave some reviews. I hope everyone likes it. If you don't like it than sorry for wasting you time.<p> 


End file.
